Enter a life
by Fleuretty
Summary: Mercenario de tiempo completo, capitán de un singular escuadrón y músico ocasional. Pip descubrió que la inspiración llega cuando menos la esperas. [One-shot, songfic. BeruSeras]


**Disclaimer:** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. Enter a life es propiedad intelectual del grupo de Melodic Power Metal Excalion, tomada de su álbum "High Time" y fue inspiración para la elaboración de este FF._

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo de pie en la entrada de su nueva habitación. Aunque no era muy grande tenía una cama de tamaño matrimonial, baño propio, un closet enorme que no creía llenar con sus escasas pertenencias y un escritorio con planos de la zona y copia de los contratos que él firmó en nombre de sus chicos, demasiado confort para un grupo de mercenarios acostumbrados a dormir a la intemperie. Entró al baño y examinó a detalle la herida que tenía en el rostro; Walter lo ayudó con un botiquín de primeros auxilios para que se limpiara antes de entrevistarse con la nueva jefa, Integra Hellsing lo puso al tanto sobre la situación en la que estaba su organización y el papel que él y sus hombres tendrían dentro de la misma, además enfatizó en el hecho de que se enfrentarían a vampiros más parecidos a aquel que llamó Alucard, nada que ver con la chica que casi le rompió el cuello.

Pudo echarse atrás y dejar Londres esa misma noche para buscar un contrato menos riesgoso, pero él era un profesional y hombre de palabra. La herida fue superficial y sanaría en pocos días sin dejar cicatriz, pero aún sentía la molestia de la sangre seca por todo el rostro, una ducha no le vendría mal. Terminó de instalarse y procedió con su plan; su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a los presurosos baños con agua fría de su habitual rutina, así que el agua caliente lo vigorizó más de lo que esperaba. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a tararear una canción que compuso tiempo atrás, una excelente tonada con un ritmo enérgico, pero nunca se tomó algo de tiempo para escribir una letra acorde.

Dejó el baño y se vistió con un pantalón corto y camiseta; la tonada seguía en sus labios, pero esta vez salió como un silbido que lo animaba mientras cepillaba su cabello. Esa era una noche muy singular, aparentemente se había convertido en un cazador de vampiros bajo el mando de una hermosa y fuerte mujer, trabajando a lado de dos vampiros, uno de los cuales era una chica hermosa y totalmente su tipo, pero vampiro a fin de cuentas... Era una lástima, parecía una buena mujer condenada a ser un ente del infierno.

"Ni demonio ni ángel"

Le gustó como sonó en su cabeza la frase, se ajustaba perfectamente a Seras. Se sintió inspirado, dejó el cepillo y tomó su vieja guitarra, una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo, las palabras fueron llegando a su mente y las ajustaba a la canción mientras tocaba.

 _Ni demonio ni ángel,_  
 _Pero sé cómo ser un extraño._  
 _No conozco mi camino,_  
 _Pero busco una salida,_  
 _Fuera de una glorieta._  
 _¿De dónde eres?_  
 _En serio, siento tu mirada en mí._

Escribió la letra en papel y continuó parte de la noche tocando una y otra vez los olvidados acordes que volvían a su mente. Permaneció sentado en la cama, apoyado en la cabecera mientras su cabello se secaba, con un cigarrillo en la boca y la guitarra en sus manos, como si fuese el artista callejero con el que soñó convertirse hace mucho tiempo.

 **†...†**

La vieja maleta que siempre lo acompañaba estaba sobre la cama, rodeada de ropa y artículos personales; su portugués no era muy fluido y quería evitarse la penosa necesidad de acudir a supermercados en río de Janeiro para comprar algún artículo de uso personal que olvidara empacar. Hace apenas media hora Integra le dió la misión de viajar a Brasil junto a los dos vampiros de la organización, buscando a los agentes de su enemigo: Millenium. Dos horas antes la idea le hubiera resultado ridícula, ¿viajar con la chica histérica que se intimidaba con la canción del sargento Hartman en Full Metal Jacket? Le encantaba fastidiarla, lo disfrutaba tanto como ella disfrutaba creerse superior a él en habilidades, cosa ridícula, ya que a pesar de sus sentidos súper desarrollados y la descomunal fuerza que tenía, seguía siendo una simple niña deseosa de ser reconocida como un igual en un grupo de hombres.

A pesar de los roces, la distancia entre ambos disminuyó considerablemente. Ella lo consultaba sobre estrategias y sugerencias para las prácticas y él la asesoraba; pero al momento de mostrar aptitudes todo se volvía personal y comenzaba una eterna competencia para ver quién era mejor. Era conciente de la absurda situación, nunca sintió necesidad de alardear sobre algo, pero la draculina sacaba instintos primitivos en él que ya había olvidado, como si volviera a ser un niño y jugara a la guerra con la chica que le gustaba... ¿Gustar? Su subconsciente lo traicionó y evidenció lo que no quería aceptar del todo, a pesar de la brutal atracción física y la tensión sexual que se formaba entre ellos, sentimientos más profundos comenzaban a entrelazarse con la lujuria.

Suspiró resignado, no servía de nada tratar de engañarse a si mismo, se estaba enamorando de ese par de ojos azules que lo miraban con intenciones asesinas cada vez que hacía alusión a algún tema de índole sexual. Ella era tan mojigata y él todo un perro, vaya pareja que harían. Continuó empacando, repasando meticulosamente la lista que hizo antes de empezar, todo estaba guardado y listo, solo restaba contactar a sus viejos amigos para usar su nave de contrabando. Pasó la hoja de la libreta donde estaba su listado y la letra que escribió la noche que llegó apareció. Releyó cada párrafo y sintió deseos de continuarla, esa canción merecía una letra digna y la terminaría antes de morir, esa era su nueva meta, además tenía a su hermosa pero irritable musa de cabello rubio. Apartó la maleta y tomó su guitarra, repasando una vez más los acordes de su composición.

 _Bienvenida, estoy animado._  
 _Ven, entra a una vida,_  
 _Una vida conmigo._  
 _Bienvenida, estás nominada,_  
 _Para ser mi próxima catástrofe._

Los golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su lapso de inspiración, Walter lo necesitaba para coordinar el viaje de mañana con sus conocidos contrabandistas. Por un momento se olvidó de todo y solo pensó en su canción y la chica a quien se la dedicaría una vez que la terminara. Guardó la pequeña libreta en uno de los bolsillos de su cazadora y salió de la habitación.

 **†...†**

Podía sentir la incomodidad del piloto ante su indiscreta inspección , pero no le importó; él también estaba incómodo sentado junto a un enviado del vaticano, sin embargo, era mil veces menos incómodo que estar a solas con Alucard. Le asombró y al mismo tiempo lo asustó la muestra de poder del vampiro, gracias a la cual tuvieron que esconderse en Santa Rosa. Si no hubiese llegado ese sacerdote maníaco, seguramente seguirían atrapados en ese hotel, incapaces de abandonar el país. Pero no todo fue tan malo, las circunstancias actuaron a su favor de cierta forma y Seras acudió a él para buscar consuelo y consejo. No podía culparla por sus dudas, el tener a un monstruo como Alucard de maestro debía ser difícil para alguien tan dulce e ingenuo como ella.

Tan solo fue una breve charla, escasas horas en las que intercambiaron palabras, pero el solo hecho de ver su sonrisa y la mirada de agradecimiento que le obsequió no tenían precio, incluso le dió un amoroso sobrenombre que ella no rechazó, ahora sería su mignonette. No pudo evitar la sonrisa ante su recuerdo, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, el brillo en sus ojos, el frío pero tierno tacto de su mano contra la suya... Definitivamente estaba enamorado. Jamás se imaginó con un sentimiento tan fuerte hacía otra persona, con su profesión actual no podía permitirse una relación estable y realmente no creyó encontrar alguien que lograra sacar su lado sensible, era muy irónico que ese alguien fuese un colega del trabajo y que ni siquiera estaba viva. Hasta ese momento no conocía otros vampiros que no fuesen los de Hellsing y el tal Tubalcain al que se enfrentaron, pero era obvio que Seras estaba fuera de los estándares comunes de los nosferatu.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras reclinaba el asiento para ponerse cómodo y sus dedos sintieron un pequeño bulto en uno de los bolsillos, hurgó con su mano el interior y sacó la misma libreta que usaba para sus anotaciones personales, la que tenía el listado de su equipaje y la letra de la canción que estaba escribiendo. El fresco recuerdo de su mignonette lo empujó a continuar, no tenía a la mano su amada guitarra pero recreaba en su mente el sonido de las cuerdas vibrando con ímpetu. Le pidió prestado un bolígrafo al piloto, quien se lo dió gustoso, supuso que estaría contento de librarse de su curioso escrutinio.

 _Eres una pequeña maravilla,_  
 _Aquí para descargarme, para destruirme._  
 _Estoy por ahí, en alguna parte,_  
 _Sin un destino fijo._  
 _¿Te atreves a encontrarme?_  
 _Buena suerte si lo haces._

El piloto lo sacó de su nube, ya habían entrado a Inglaterra y en poco tiempo estarían en Londres. Era hora de enfrentarse a la realidad que estaba viviendo, su trágica historia de amor sería opacada por la sombra de la guerra.

 **†...†**

Todo estaba preparado, las granadas fueron colocadas antes de que Integra dejara la mansión junto con Walter y Alucard, la integridad de los cuarteles ahora dependía de los gansos. Dividió a sus hombres en dos grupos para cubrir los niveles de la mansión y los colocó en zonas estratégicas; todo el perímetro debía estar cubierto, solo quedaba cubrir la ofensiva. Detestó la idea de que Seras se enfrentara sola a esos malnacidos, pero tenía que aceptarlo, era la única que podía darles batalla de frente.

Observó a través de las cámaras los rostros nerviosos, ansiosos, incómodos... Eran como animales que presienten una desgracia inminente, él también sentía ese deseo de salir de ahí, guiado por su instinto de supervivencia. La única que se veía decidida y sin temor en los ojos era su mignonette, estaba furiosa por todas las desgracias que trajeron consigo esos nazis a su país natal. Comprendió como se sentía, él también estaría colérico si un desconocido llegara y de la nada sembrara la semilla del infierno en París, además hubo gente agradable que los acogieron bien en sus establecimientos, aunque a esas alturas ya debían estar muertos.

Tenía que relajarse, la ira cegaba la cordura y ahora más que nunca necesitaba mente fría para coordinar la ofensiva y defensiva de su escuadrón. Trató de pensar en alguna canción, la música siempre lo relajaba , pero ninguna vino a su mente. Buscó en su bolsillo la fiel cajetilla de cigarrillos pero se encontró con la vieja libreta que días antes usó para distraerse en el incómodo vuelo de regreso. Leyó su composición y recordó la promesa que se hizo a si mismo, terminar la letra antes de morir... Ahora sonaba muy irónico. Buscó en el bolsillo contrario y sacó un cigarrillo, la nicotina y una buena dosis de heavy hacían maravillas con sus nervios. Exhaló una bocanada de humo mientras tomaba un bolígrafo, cumpliría su promesa, después de todo era un hombre de palabra.

 _Decide,_  
 _Decídete a hacer valer este viaje._  
 _Estás advertida, no puedo garantizar_  
 _Que yo pueda ser buenas noticias para alguien._

La voz de su musa lo interrumpió, Seras estaba lista para tomar su posición. Le entregó el arma que Walter dejó para ella, la Vladimir Harkonnen II; le asombró la facilidad con que la tomó, pesaba más de 300 kg y era imposible para un ser humano alzarla por su cuenta. Esperaría en lo alto de la mansión, lista para atacar en cuanto se divisara al enemigo. Le hizo prometer que regresaría y ella le sonrió confiada antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la azotea. La vista de la pequeña minifalda y el meneo de sus caderas lo alentaron, tenían que salir vivos de ahí, silenciar al objetivo y alzar el estandarte de la victoria, entonces le robaría un beso a la hermosa damicela y confesaría sus sentimientos como un puberto enamorado, si le correspondía ese mismo día le haría el amor mientras le cantaba al oído la canción que compuso para ella, si lo rechazaba al menos le habría robado un beso.

 **†...†**

El dolor se le hizo insoportable, estaba seguro de haber estado más jodido en situaciones anteriores pero todo a su alrededor tenía el hedor de la muerte y eso no lo ayudaba a controlarse. Ella regresó justo como lo prometió, pero él no estaba en condiciones de darle la calurosa bienvenida que deseaba; la mayoría de sus hombres estaban muertos o agonizando y estaba seguro de que no la libraría, se sentía muy débil por la hemorragia en el abdomen y sin una transfusión de sangre pronta estaría perdido. Al final no logró confesar sus sentimientos, no hizo el amor con la virginal princesa, ni siquiera pudo robarle un beso... Al menos terminaría su canción y quizá, con algo de suerte, ella la leería y sabría que hubo un mercenario que la amó más que a su vida.

Aún hacía falta el título, pensó en nombrarla "entra a mi vida", pero era estúpido si tenía en cuenta que prácticamente estaba agonizando. Ella tenía que vivir sin él, continuar su camino y encontrar la felicidad que se negó por mucho tiempo, vivir su no-vida y volverse un vampiro. Buscó en su bolsillo la familiar libreta, encontró la página donde estaba su escrito y en la parte de atrás, con su dedo manchado con la sangre de su herida, escribió el mejor título que se le vino a la mente: "Entra a la vida".

Una vez más su brote de inspiración fue interrumpido, esta vez por los gritos de su mignonette. Algo no andaba bien, pero estaba decidido, no dejaría que ella cayera mientras sus pulmones aún dependieran del oxígeno y su corazón bombeara la poca sangre que no había perdido.

 **†...†**

Seras se acercó al cuerpo de Pip y le dijo en voz baja que estaba de regreso una vez más, lo habían logrado, vencieron a Millenium. Lo puso al tanto de todo lo que pasó: la traición de Walter, la desaparición de Alucard y su victoria contra el hombre lobo. Le agradeció con un beso en los pálidos labios, sin su sangre jamás lo habrían logrado, ella le debía la vida a ese hombre, el que tanto amaba... ¿Él también la amaría? Ya no podría saberlo. Acarició su pecho para memorizar la forma de sus músculos y el ancho de su tórax hasta que sus dedos se detuvieron en un pequeño bulto que resaltaba de uno de los bolsillos. Sacó una pequeña libreta y vió una frase escrita con sangre, inmediatamente reconoció la fragancia de la curiosa tinta, era de Pip... _"Entra a la vida"_. Giró la página y leyó lo que parecía una canción, las estrofas estaban separadas por fechas que de inmediato reconoció:

 _"Ni diablo ni ángel"_ , la noche que se conocieron.  
 _"Una vida conmigo"_ , un día antes de partir a Brasil.  
 _"Eres una pequeña maravilla"_ , cuando regresaron a Londres.  
 _"Decídete a hacer valer este viaje"_ , ayer, antes de que entregara su vida para que ella siguiera adelante.

Lloró en el frío pecho del señor Bernadotte, le dijo mil y un veces que lo amaba y que ahora sabía que él también lo había hecho. Recordó que en una de sus tantas platicas mencionó su afición al rock y al metal, sin duda la tonada de esa canción sería algo movido, escandaloso y muy enérgico, justo como era su amado capitán... Esa libreta la atesoraría por el resto de sus días, fue la primera y última vez que alguien escribió algo pensando en ella.


End file.
